Hero's Cuties Fluff
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: A series of prompts, like a box of chocolates: each of them different but all of them sugar sweet. Sure to give you a cavity if you eat the whole thing. Dripping with sugary fluff and occasional suggestiveness. More to be added when the mood strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write some short little bits of fluff so I dug around for some random prompts and this is what came of it, enjoy!**

**_When I first saw you, I felt like I was young and careless once again._**

Lowering his hands, there she was, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. The cacophany of Hero's Duty seemed to melt away like a snowflake in the summer heat. In that one moment she became his entire world, his existence. Slowly he pushed the gun from his face to his heart, just to get a better look at her. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to stroll with her under a starry sky hand in hand. Feeling foolish and heartsick, he would have done anything she asked. Love at first sight, head over heels, no turning back. And he'd never want to.

"Jiminy Jaminy..."

**_ If you kiss me, I'll be quiet for you._**

"And then Tammy, can you believe it? Vanellope swerved around that other gal at the last second and bam! She took first place! You should've seen the look on everyone's face! From 6th place to first in a matter of seconds! I mean, that girl has natural talent, she's really the cat's pajamas when it comes to racing, doncha' think? Oh! And Ralph told me just the funniest story about what happened at Bad Anon the other day, you see that Bowser fella was telling this story and-"

Tamora hauled him up by the shirt collar and pulled him into a fierce kiss, leaving him dizzy and speechless.

"Sorry Short Stack, didn't know any other way to get a word in edgewise." she said with a wry grin, setting him down. "Now why don't we head to Tappers and you can tell me all about it?"

"Oh but Tammy!" he fidgeted a little, "I just have to tell you one thing, please?"

Smiling indulgently, she nodded.

"C'mere, real close," he looked from side to side and beckoned her down to him.

Calhoun knelt down to his level, leaning in to hear him.

"I love you bunches, you beautiful girl you." he whispered before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

For a moment Tamora was the speechless one, her face coloring slightly.

Before standing up she knocked the brim of his cap over his eyes and he quickly adjusted it, grinning at her.

"Love you too, Felix."

**_I love everything you hate about yourself._**

Tamora wasn't fond of her scars, to be truthful she'd always hated them. It was a little strange that someone so tough and cynical could be ashamed of the patterns that crisscrossed her skin. Calhoun had never said anything about them to Felix and he'd never commented on them, not directly at least. Here in the half-light of the moon as he knelt in worship of her body, kissing her everywhere, relishing in the feel of her. His strong yet gentle hands always traced her scars, his kisses doting on them as well, as if to tell her "This is beautiful, you are beautiful, every inch of you is perfection."

The sergeant knew Felix would never mention her scars, he was all too aware of her pride and her shame, perhaps more than she was. However, he'd never stop trying to show her how beautiful she was. And with every kiss and every caress, it felt like the pain associated with those marks was melting away. She may hate her scars now, but Felix was a patient man, someday she'd see herself as he saw her. In his eyes she had no equal.

**_Greed_**

Tamora lay there in the dark, holding her husband close, listening to his soft breathing as he slept curled at her side. Every moment she spent with him was never enough and some nights the sergeant would stay awake just to be with him a little longer before the morning came. All those smiles, kisses, caresses, whispered promises, shared secrets, moans of delight, nights spent in each other's arms, it just made her want him more and more. She'd never felt like this before, like she was made of wanting.

Gently she nudged the handyman awake and kissed him.

"Nnnngg, Tammy?" he mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Felix." she whispered back, "Please, I need you, like I've never needed anyone."

Here in the dark it was easy to admit these things. He nuzzled into her neck and she could feel him smiling.

"I love you too Tammy, sometimes I just about go crazy with wanting you."

His warm hands began their dance along her body and she sighed contentedly, giving in to everything he offered.

Hadn't she heard once that love was just another form of greed?

**Laugh**

Tamora's version of unwinding was far different from Felix's. When he had free time, he loved to spend it quietly with her or fixing this or that, something peaceful and introspective. His wife however, liked to spend her time engaged in more outgoing pursuits. On some days off you could find her pushing the hoverboard to its limits as she raced Vanellope through the candy-coated landscapes of Sugar Rush. Those races were something to see, though Felix missed most of them since he was hiding behind his hands most of the time, too afraid to watch. Today Calhoun insisted he tag along with her to unwind, since she'd been roped into helping him spring clean the house last week and felt she was owed it.

The shooting range was usually a cacophony of shouting men and firing weapons but today it was far more peaceful, empty just for them. Calhoun set up the targets and went about getting Felix acquainted with his gun.

"Y-you're sure this is a good idea, Tammy?" her husband asked, attempting to aim the gun like she'd shown him.

"It's fine Fix-it, now why don't you shoot off a few rounds?" she gestured to the cy-bug shaped target at the opposite end of the range.

He leveled the gun and aimed the best he could, preparing to fire.

"And don't forget about the-" Calhoun's advice was cut short by a quick volley of gunfire.

The force of the shots flung Felix back onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kickback." Tamora finished, suppressing a smile and going to help him up.

She scooped him up in her arms and checked him over for any serious injuries, doting on him a little.

"I'm fine Tammy," he said good-naturedly as she gave him a quick kiss before setting him down. "But golly Ma'am, that thing sure packs one doozy of a wallop!"

The sergeant couldn't suppress the gale of laughter that broke free from her, such outbursts were becoming less and less rare in her life with the handyman. When she was with him happiness just seemed to bubble up like a spring, impossible to suppress.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Having a glass of wine tonight and thought this was an appropriate prompt to tackle. Fluffffffffff**

**· ****_Drunk words are sober thoughts._**

Felix giggled, face blushing furiously as he set down his glass of root beer.

"Oh Tammy, golly you're just the bee's knees, y'know?" he looked up at her hopefully, wavering a little unsteadily on the barstool.

"Uh-huh." The sergeant replied, raising one eyebrow. "I think you've had enough, c'mon Short Stack."

Standing, Tamora paid their bill and grabbed Felix's hand, tugging him off the stool. He landed on the ground unsteadily and pitched forward a little before steadying himself enough not to fall over.

"I think you might've had a few too many there Soldier." Calhoun remarked, steadying Felix with a hand on his shoulder, propelling him toward the door.

"S'not true Tammy. M' not drunk." he replied once they were outside, looking up at her sternly for a moment before breaking into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Shaking her head, Calhoun hoisted him up and flopped the little handyman over her shoulder. "Let's get you home Pint Size."

"H-Hey Tammy! You can't... you can't just..." he dissolved into giggles again, making Tamora roll her eyes a little.

"What am I going to do with you Fix-it?" she said asked with a good-natured sigh.

"Love me." Came the quiet reply from over her shoulder.

Calhoun gathered him into her arms to look at him properly. Felix clasped his hands behind her neck, nestling into her embrace.

"What was that Soldier?"

"Love me, Tammy." he replied softly with a loopy little half grin. "Tha's all I'll ever need. Jus' you."

The handyman nuzzled into her neck and placed a soft kiss there. Tamora felt a little put off balance at his answer, it was such an open, honest, and vulnerable response. Now she felt like the one who'd had too much to drink.

"Golly Tammy, you give me the honeyglows somethin' fierce..." he mumbled into her neck before giggling a little.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she carried him back to Niceland, cradled in her arms.

"I bet I do, Short Stack, I bet I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the favs and reviews, here's some more prompts, one with a touch of sadness and the other just a great big ball of fluff. Enjoy, darlings**

**She woke, shivering, in the dark of the night.**

Tamora's eyes flickered rapidly behind closed lids as she slept fitfully, legs tangled in the sheets. Inside the prison of her mind battles raged and gunfire echoed. The compounded events of so many battles played themselves out over and over with no end. Being forced to relive it like this made her heart feel so heavy and beaten, unable to forget each mistake and every misstep she'd made.

She woke, shivering, in the dark of the night and pressed her palms to her eyes, breathing heavily and willing the images away. Try as she might, some things she could not forget and others she seemed powerless to forgive herself for. Calhoun took a shaky breath and pulled her hands from her eyes, heart still beating frantically from her dreams. Rolling to her side she saw Felix curled up across from her, face peaceful in slumber.

Reaching out for him, a wounded strangled sound escaped her throat, waking the handyman immediately.

"Nnn, Tammy?" he asked, still groggy.

Calhoun pulled him close and tucked him into her chest, holding him fiercely tight. If she held him close enough like this, maybe the peace that seemed to surround him would soak into her own desperate heart.

Felix placed a gentle hand at her side and stroked the soft skin there soothingly.

"Shhhh, Tammy, it's ok, I'm here." He continued the gentle motion of his hand along her back. "You're safe."

His soft whispers drowned out the gunfire in her mind and his loving touches banished her trembling. Tamora buried her face in his soft hair and made a little sound of gratitude, squeezing him tightly in her arms. Already she could feel that peaceful feeling returning, lulling her back to sleep, it was like his own brand of magic. Felix allowed himself to be held like that all night, tucked so sweetly close to her that they felt like one person.

In the morning neither would speak of the events the night before, they never did. No matter how many times the nightmares returned, Tamora was secure in knowing that safety and comfort would never be more than an arm's reach away.

**Let's Dance**

Felix and Tamora entered the reception, practically glowing with happiness as they took their seats.

"My, what a beautiful bride." he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Groom's not bad looking either." she replied with a grin, kissing him properly on the lips.

A few moments later they were called up for their first dance, the music gentle and sweet. Standing there together, Tamora immediately noticed a problem she hadn't even considered before.

"Fix it, how are we even going to do this?" The little handy man barely even came up to her thighs.

"We'll find a way, darlin'." he reached for her and she scooped him up, hugging him tightly.

Felix pulled back a little and clasped his hands behind her neck, his eyes full of love for her. Tamora turned them slowly to the music, giving him a little kiss now and then as she held him close.

"Do you think we look a little silly to everyone?" she finally asked with a wry smile.

"To who?" he asked, cupping her cheek with one hand.

"To all the people here, you losing it on me Short Stack?" she replied, raising a questioning eyebrow.

A sweet blush spread across his face, the little handyman's smile was soft and his eyes adoring.

"Tammy, I don't see anyone here but you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just wanted to let everyone following this story know that I'm working on another Hero's Cutie's prompt but it ended up being too long so I made it a separate story. You can find it on my page under the title 'Love Notes'. Hope you guys like it, love to you all!


End file.
